Genocider Sho
Genocider Sho (ジェノサイダー翔 Jenosaidā Shō) ein Charakter des Spiels Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. Sie hat den Titel der Ultimativen Serienmörderin (超高校級の「殺人鬼」chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”). Sie ist Touko Fukawas mörderische und sadistische, gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Sie taucht auch in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode als ein zweiter spielbarer Charakter auf. Aussehen Da sie technisch gesehen immer noch Touko Fukawa ist, sieht sie allgemein genauso aus. Dennoch unterscheiden einige Aspekte ihre komplette Haltung. Ihre Augen werden rot, und sie hat oft einen wilden Gesichtsausdruck. Dazu hat sie scharfe Zähne und eine lange Zunge, die aus ihrem Mund heraushängt. Sie hat sich auch Kanji-Zeichen auf ihre Oberschenkel geritzt, eins für jedes ihrer Mordopfer. Genocider hat auch einen Behälter für ihre Schere. Dieser ist an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel befestigt. In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode werden ihre Haare nicht von Klammern zurückgesteckt, weswegen sie etwas ausgefranster als bei Touko aussehen. Persönlichkeit Im Gegensatz zu Touko ist Genocider Sho sehr laut und auch ziemlich direkt. Bereit, alles zu verschenken, erzählt sie in Chihiro Fujisakis Klassengericht (fast) alles über sich selbst. Sie ist besessen nach Byakuya Togami und benutzt in seiner Gegenwart oft die Höflichkeitsform "-sama", was zeigt, dass sie auch eine gehorsame Seite hat, da dieser Begriff in erster Linie an Leute gerichtet ist, die einen höheren Rang haben als die anderen. Sie kann auch ziemlich obszön sein. Das lässt sich daraus schließen, dass sie nicht zögert, Asahina wegen ihrer Figur anzumachen oder den anderen Schülern gegenüber unangemessene Bemerkungen zu machen. Genocider ist eine selbsternannte Fujoshi und sagt, dass sie nur Jungs tötet, die sie "anziehen". Im letzten Kapitel wird verraten, dass Genocider, auch wenn ihre andere Persönlichkeit die Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit verloren hat, immer noch weiß, dass sie zwei Persönlichkeiten hat. Beide haben dasselbe Wissen, aber teilen nicht die gleichen Erinnerungen miteinander. Als Bilder der Außenwelt gezeigt werden, identifiziert Genocider das als die Katastrophe, die der Welt hinzugefügt wurde und als Folge "der Tragödie". History Prior to the Tragedy Genocider Sho ist eine Mörderin, die jeden Mann umbrachte, den sie attraktiv und großzügig findet. Ihre Opfer hat sie immer auf die gleiche Weise getötet, indem sie sie mit ihren Scheren kreuzigte. Sie kommt genau dann an, nachdem Touko niest. Da Genocider Sho ihre andere Persönlichkeit ist, konnte die Polizei sie nie finden. Sie schreibt sich auch ihre Opfer immer in einem geheimen Buch auf. In einem "Free Time Event" verriet sie, dass ihr erstes Opfer ihre/Toukos erste Liebe war. Es war einer ihrer Klassenkameraden aus der Grundschule, die nach Shikoku gezogen waren. Laut ihrer Aussage wurde sie erschaffen, als Touko in einer modernen Gesellschaft lebte und eine unerwartete Reaktion verursachte, die Genocider erschaffen hatte. Und da es eine Reaktion auf die verdrängte Gesellschaft war, wurde Toukos Persönlichkeit das genaue Gegenteil. High School Life of Mutual Killing Genocider Sho ist das erste Mal im zweiten Klassengericht aufgetaucht, nachdem Touko von Byakuya Togami gezwungen wurde, ihre andere Persönlichkeit zu offenbaren. Doch Byakuyas Bemühungen, Genocider Sho anzuprangern, waren ein Schlag nach hinten, da sie unschuldig gesprochen wurde und nicht wusste, dass Chihiro ein Junge war. Während des Spiels taucht sie immer dann auf, wenn Touko niest, angemerkt, wenn sie mit den anderen Schülern den dritten Stock untersucht, während der Ermittlung des Mörders und des dritten Klassengerichts. Im Kapitel 4 kam sie noch einmal vor, als Touko zusammengebrochen war, nachdem sie die verletzte Sakura gesehen hatte, die vorher schon von Hagakure mit einer Monokumaflasche angegriffen wurde. Genocider schlug Sakura auch mit einer Flasche auf den Kopf, sodass diese wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Bevor sie den Hobbyraum (den Tatort) verließ, brachte sie die Splitter der Flasche an eine nahegelegene Mülltonne. Während des Klassengerichts wurde sie aufgrund ihrer Ehrlichkeit und ihrer Beweise, die sie bei den verschiedenen Tatorten vorgestellt hatte, unschuldig gesprochen. Sie/Touko überlebte die letzte Konferenz und flüchtete am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Touko/Genocider kommt als Deuteragonist zurück und hilft Komaru Naegi auf ihrer Reise, um Byakuya Togami zu retten, indem sie ihre geliebten Scheren verwendete, um Monokuma zu besiegen. Free Time Presents Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. ◾Eternal Friendship Bracelet ◾Maidenly Carry-On Bag ◾Vibrating Kokeshi Choices Während den Konversationen in der "Free-Time-Sequence" wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Wahl gegeben, was er antworten kann, wenn irgendetwas gesagt wird. Das sind die "richtigen" Entscheidungen. ◾Genki Skills Diese werden dir in der Regel in Klassengerichten helfen. ◾Trigger Happy Quotes ◾"Na, hallo! Bin ich es, auf die ihr gewartet habt!? Ihr habt es also rausgekriegt, oder? Naja, wie auch immer! Was werdet ihr jetzt machen!? Ich bin die Ultimative Serienmörderin Genocider Sho!" ◾"Nein, nicht Touko! Das ist ein Name für Verlierer! Und eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit wie aus einem Lehrbuch ist entstanden! Und was ist, wenn man zufällig eine Serienmörderin ist!? Ihr solltet mal ein Auge zudrücken!" ◾"Kyeehahahaha!" ◾"Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich darum schere, was passiert! Ich wähle einfach das, was am besten klingt!" ◾"Wein schon um mich, Baby! Ich liebe es, für das erkannt zu werden, was ich bin!" ◾"Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht danach aussehe, aber ich habe die Schule immer gehasst!" ◾"Nein, nein... ich sehe eigentlich genauso aus!! KYEHAHAHAHA!!" ◾"Okay, aber ich mach's nur, wenn Byakuya-sama mitmacht!" ◾"Mein Hintern! Byakuya-samas Hintern! Wenn unsere Hintern aufeinander treffen, werden wir neue Höhen erreichen!" ◾"Eine mörderische Irre wie ich tänzelt um den Inhalt meines Herzens herum - diese Schule ist richtig schön! Deswegen habe ich mich entschieden, dass ich aufhören sollte, mich zurückzuhalten und stattdessen meine Flügel ausbreiten sollte! Kein Herumlauern mehr! Außerdem habe ich etwas, wofür ich kämpfen will... Klassische Kriminalgeschichten liebten es, einen einfachen Sündenbock zu benutzen, Leuten wie mir einen schlechten Namen zu geben... deswegen werde ich Tag für Tag kämpfen, um meinen Ruf zu löschen!" ◾"Ich töte aus Leidenschaft und Überzeugung!" ◾"Wie wäre es mit diesem Wetter? Ha! Habe ich euch! Wir haben gar keine Idee, wie das Wetter IST!" ◾"Hä? Hey, wenn es dir egal ist, mit einer Serienmörderin herumzuhängen, ist es mir auch egal, mit einem Dummkopf wie dir abzuhängen!" ◾"Du weißt schon, dass sich etwas ausbaut!? Hauptsächlich Stress... Es ist deswegen, dass ich keinen in der letzten Zeit umbringen konnte! Also baut es sich aus! Es ist dicht hier drin verpackt!" ◾"Bedeutungslos...? Ich weiß das, du Idiot! Ich töte doch nicht, nur weil es eine Bedeutung hat!" ◾"Warum tritt ein Fußballspieler eigentlich nach Gegenständen? Warum verkauft ein Buchhändler Bücher? Du würdest es sie niemals selbst fragen, oder? Genauso ist es mit mir!" ◾"Es ist einfacher zu töten, als es nicht zu tun!" ◾"Vielleicht lag es an der modernen Gesellschaft, dass eine unerwartete Reaktion in mir aufstieg. Und vielleicht bin ich durch diese Reaktion entstanden! Und deswegen wurde meine Persönlichkeit das genaue Gegenteil davon!" ◾"Als Antwort auf dieses emotionale schwarze Loch wurde ein energiegeladener Supernova geboren!" ◾"Hölle nochmal! Der menschliche Verstand ist eigentlich schon seine eigene gespaltene Persönlichkeit! Es ist so! Warum würden sonst Überschriften mit Geschichten über Morde, Diebstähle, Betrüger und diesem ganzen Scheiß gefüllt sein? Um sich von der Wahrheit abzuwenden, muss man den Angreifer zum Opfer machen!" ◾"Ich bin nicht so verdreht, wie ihr denkt! Du und ich starren doch beide denselben Horizont an, oder nicht?" ◾"Sogar ein Affe kann von einem Baum fallen, seinen Kopf aufschlagen, ins Koma fallen und anschließend daran sterben!" ◾"Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ist das hier das erste Mal, dass ich Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt habe, ihn aber nicht umbringen wollte. Bis jetzt ist jeder Junge, in den ich mich verliebt habe, ein Opfer meiner Scheren geworden!" ◾"Es wäre so was von unhöflich, meinen Meister so zu betrügen!" ◾"Aber mein Meister ist etwas Besonderes. Es geht nicht darum, sich umzubringen oder sich nicht umzubringen, es ist nicht diese körperliche Verbindung... Dieses Mal sind meine Gefühle echt! Ja! Es ist wahre Liebe! Ungyahah! Meine Brust fühlt sich total eng und prickelnd an! Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt! Es wäre mir sogar egal, andere Jungs nicht zu töten, solange ich mit ihm zusammen sein könnte!" (über Byakuya Togami) ◾"Meine erste Liebe? Hab ihn bis nach Shikoku gejagt, um ihn zu töten." (über ihre erste Liebe) ◾"Du verdammter Abschreiber!" (zu Byakuya Togami) ◾"Hmm... du hast echt Mut, zu versuchen der Ultimativen Serienmörderin Vorträge zu halten..." (zu Makoto Naegi) ◾"Sie will nur den ganzen Tag ihre langweiligen Klassiker lesen. Aber gib mir einen guten Erotikthriller und ich bin dabei!" (über Touko Fukawa) ◾"Mein Kleiner... Ich habe dich völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Du bist eigentlich ein richtig guter Junge." (zu Makoto Naegi) Trivia ◾Ihr japanischer Name, der für beide Geschlechter geeignet ist, wird manchmal mit "Genocider Shou" oder "Genocider Shō" geschrieben. Der Kanji, der für "Sho" (翔) benutzt wird, bedeutet soviel wie "steigen" oder "hoch hinausfliegen". ◾Ihr englischer Name "Genocide Jack" ist ein Bezug auf den Serienmörder Jack the Ripper, während der Name "Genocide Jill", mit dem sie später auch in der englischen Version angesprochen wird, ist von dem Kindervers "Jack and Jill" inspiriert. ◾Genociders japanische Synchronsprecherin Miyuki Sawashiro spricht auch ihre andere Persönlichkeit Touko, während ihre englische Synchronsprecherin Erin Fitzgerald auch einige von Junko Enoshimas "Persönlichkeiten" spricht. ◾In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo sieht einer von Genociders "lächelnden" Kobolden dem von Nagito Komaeda aus Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair furchtbar ähnlich. ◾In Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo kann man in Genociders Profil sehen, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Byakuya Togami und interessante Jungs hat, und sie eine Abneigung gegen Jungs und Mädchen hat, die sie nicht interessieren. Kategorie:Charaktere